


Secrets and Information

by DaronwyK



Series: Game of Thrones Collection [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Missing Scenes from S08E04. A Sansa-centric One-shot exploring her reactions to Jon's revelations about his true identity.





	Secrets and Information

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Simply because I felt there was a LOT missing in this episode. This is a Sansa-Centric One-shot. I may do others. It doesn’t change the events as they happen in the show, just shines a little light behind the curtain.

**o.o.O.o.o**

 

“Tell them.”

 

Sansa turned with Arya to look at Bran, and something in her stomach sank. Bran met her eyes for a long moment before speaking.

 

“Rhaegar Targaeryn did not kidnap and rape our aunt, Lyanna. He loved her and they married in secret. Robert Baratheon’s war was based on a lie,” he said. “Our father found Lyanna in Dorne, dying in her child bed. That child was Rhaegar’s legitimate son, Aegon Targaeryn. She made our father promise to protect him and so he brought the child North, letting everyone believe that he was his bastard son.” Bran went on to tell them about Sam’s discovery in Oldtown, that the secret marriage had been recorded by the Maestor who’d presided over the ceremony. Between Bran’s vision of the past and the documents that Sam had found…it was incontrovertible evidence.  

 

Sansa turned and looked at Jon, shaking her head. Jon was the heir to the Iron Throne, not the Dragon Queen.

 

“You’re the rightful heir to the Iron Throne, and you want to keep it a secret?” Sansa was stunned and reeling from the simple yet dangerous truth.

 

“I don’t want the throne and I love her. She is my Queen, and this…doesn’t matter,” Jon said. “You gave your word, you can’t tell anyone.”

 

“I know you love her, but Jon…”

 

“No! You might think you’re smarter than I am, but this is my decision. Please. I need you to trust me.” His eyes begged her to try and understand.

 

“We do trust you,” Arya said, catching Sansa’s eye and subtly shaking her head. “You’re still family, and I don’t care if you’re our cousin or our brother, you’re a Stark.” She took a breath. “Sansa was right in the war room and you should have supported her. The men did need rest. Now, all the Northern forces will remember about your Queen is that she forced them to march South to fight her war, while they were exhausted and battle weary. You can love her, but don’t choose her over your family again.” Arya turned and walked away, leaving Jon, Sansa, and Bran alone in the Godswood.

 

“No matter what your name is, you’re still my family. You want me to trust you, but I need you to trust me too. Everything I have seen tells me that Daenerys can’t be trusted. One day, she’s going to forget that she loves you, just long enough to get rid of the last real threat to her throne. She loves power more than she loves you, and you know that I’m right. Watch your back, Starks never fare well in the South.” Sansa touched his arm and left the Godswood, her whole world tipped neatly on its side.

 

She went to the officers and relayed the orders to march South under Jon’s command, but was sure to make them understand that it had not been her decision to send them on so soon. There was much to be done and it kept her busy, but under it all her mind was working hard and fast. This was one promise that couldn’t be kept. As she spoke with the men organizing the supplies for the army, her eyes drifted up and she watched Tyrion speaking with Varys. The Master of Whispers. A small smile crept over her lips and she continued on her way.

 

**o.o.O.o.o**

 

It was late and most of the castle was asleep. The forces would be leaving in the morning, and the thoughts spinning through Sansa’s head wouldn’t let her sleep. She often walked the halls of Winterfell in the deep hours of the night. In the darkness and quiet, it was easier to think without concern about eyes on her. Her best planning was done in the darkness.

 

“Lady Stark, I did not think to find you awake at this hour.” A smooth voice came from her left, as Varys fell into step with her.

 

“Lord Varys.” She nodded elegantly, slowing her pace a little to not force the older man to hurry.

 

“I am no Lord, my lady. Simply a humble servant,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“For all you’ve done for the Kings and Queens you’ve served, I find that strange,” Sansa said.

 

“It is not something I have ever aspired to, though I thank you for the compliment,” he said. “You have come a long way from the child I knew in King’s Landing.”

 

“I had to change in order to survive.” She turned their path to a more secluded part of the castle, away from any of Daenerys’ people. “But then, you already know what I survived. You are the Master of Whispers, after all.” She paused at a window, looking out over the damaged sections of the wall. There was much to do to recover her home from the battle against the dead.

 

“I would express my sympathies, but I know they are worse than useless. You deserved far better than you were given, but you have risen above it all the same. The Northern Lords look to you when you speak and no matter who is named Warden of the North, I can see that it is the Lady of Winterfell that commands the loyalty of these people. I regret that my Queen does not seem to understand the difficult position you are in,” he said, coming to stand beside her.

 

“Is that why you’re here? To try and placate me?” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “Your Queen and I will never see eye to eye. I know it’s only a matter of time before decides to remove me as Lady of Winterfell.”

 

“Your brother would never allow that.”

 

“She’ll rid herself of him too, before long.” She shook her head. She was very afraid for Jon, and for what little remained of her family. “Tell me something, you knew Rhaegar Targaeryn. Was he really as good as people said he was?” she asked, apparently changing the subject.

 

“He would have been a good king, I believe. He loved the people and the people in turn, loved him. I could never understand what happened to cause such a change in his character,” he admitted.

 

“My father was the most honourable man I’ve ever known. The more I’ve come to see of the world, the more I question things that have been presented as true. Does it make sense that a man as honourable as my father, would betray his marriage vows and then force his wife to raise his bastard?” she asked him.

 

“I’m sorry, but I fail to see the connection.”

 

“What if those two good men, never committed those horrible acts attributed to them? What if they were lies, meant to cover a great truth?” she said. “The Hound used to call me little bird, how fitting…since tonight I will be one of yours. I have a secret to share, Master of Whispers; a secret that will change everything.” She turned to meet his eyes in the moonlight. At his nod, she continued. “Jon Snow was not my father’s son. He was the son of my father’s sister and Rhaegar Targaeryn. Samwell Tarly discovered the account of a Maestor who was called upon to annul the marriage of Rhaegar and Ellia Martel, and this same Maestor then performed a marriage ceremony in secret. That marriage was to my aunt, Lyanna Stark. Jon’s real name, is Aegon Targaeryn.”

 

“The greatest of secrets, hidden in plain sight all along.” Varys leaned against the stone wall. “He is the rightful heir.” The last living son of the crowned Prince, that put him ahead of Daenerys in the line of sucession.

 

“The people love him, just like they loved his father,” Sansa said softly.

 

“Who knows about this?” Varys asked.

 

“Jon, my brother Bran, my sister Arya, Samwell Tarly, and your Queen,” she said.

 

“I need you to tell one other person, so that this information can come to me through them. Right now it is a secret, but we must make it information.” Varys gave her a small smile.

 

“You want me to tell Tyrion,” she guessed.

 

“He sees the problems with our Queen, but is still blindly following her. If Daenerys sits the Iron Throne, the realm will bleed and I fear for the people. You are aware that if we are discovered, it could mean death for us all?” he asked.

 

“If we do nothing, the people that depend on us will suffer. I will do whatever I have to in order to protect my family, and my people.” She held his gaze. “A Queen that cannot listen to her subjects, doesn’t deserve their loyalty. You know I was right in the war room, and marching those forces while they are exhausted is courting disaster. If they are caught on the road, Cersei’s forces will take them apart and they won’t have the reserves to hold them off.”

 

“Yes, and I fear that she may come to regret that decision,” Varys said quietly. “Speak to Tyrion, sow the seeds and I will take things from there.”

 

“Be safe, Lord Varys.” She nodded and took her leave.

 

“And you as well, my Lady.” His words echoed in the darkness as she left him there to contemplate the new world laying before him.


End file.
